ninthrealmfandomcom-20200214-history
Eragor
Description Eragor Redwood is a nimble human male, with a slim figure and quick hands. Charming in both the physical and oral sense, Eragor has brown eyes and long black hair , is 6 and 3/4s , and is about 160 pound, contrasting his brother Aidar's massive physique, being more reliant on his words instead of his strength. Eragor wears a wolf sash across his chest, with the pelt's tail following behind him. He is an accomplished Bard, with focuses in the magical arts of deception and manipulation. Despite Eragor's friendly appearance, he can be extremely deceptive, doing whatever it takes to benefit himself and his brother. Aside from when his family's interest are put into question, Eragor is lawful person, putting his stealth to good use. His morality is not in question, but he must sometimes put his brother Aidar's morality in check. Early Life and Family Eragor Redwood was born in 28 BA to his mother Katherine Redwood following the House Redwood Tragedy. He was the twin brother to Aidar, and just like in birth, Eragor has always been behind his brother, playing more of a supportive role. Quickly after birth, their mother Katherine Redwood died, leaving the Redwood brothers in an orphanage, unaware of their royal lineage. Eragor was the complementary opposite to Aidar, as his brothers rash and straightforward attitude paired well with Eragor's stealthy and tactical traits. After spending about 13 years in the orphanage, the twin brothers went to go live in the city. While Aidar took a more aggressive route of fighting to survive, Eragor decided to tune his brain and skills of deceit, taking to the streets and swindling those who were unfortunate enough to try and gamble with him. Unsurprisingly, Eragor made a majority of the twin's income, and decided to invest the money into his swindling scheme. By buying fine linens, Eragor was able to go pose as an upper class citizen and move his operation to the richer parts of the city. This is where Eragor ran into Tutley, a master bard who used to play in the courts of Norman and Katherine Redwood. Tutely recognized who Eragor really was, a Redwood, and decided to take him in as a pupil. teaching him the ways of the Bard. At the age of 19, Eragor was advised by Tutley to work at one of Duke Richard's estates, Redwood Castle, as Tutley wanted Eragor to learn about his lineage on his own. So while Eragor was working for the Duke, Aidar studied the blade. During Eragor's five years at the Redwood Castle, he noticed a strange red sword beckoning his attention. It faintly called Eragor's name whenever he passed by its shrine room until one day, Eragor's curiosity got the best of him, bringing him inside the mantel room. This strange sword was the magical blade called the Crimson Edge , a sentient weapon that taught Eragor all about his family history and the House Redwood Tragedy. Angered, Eragor had planned to exact revenge, and needed his brother Aidar to come back from studying the blade. Eragor informed him of what really happened at the House Redwood Tragedy, and so they stormed into Castle Redwood, stole the ancient family sword Crimson Edge, killed the Duke Richard's eldest son Jeff, and made it out into the countryside. Now the brothers travel together, with Eragor taking on the alias of his master "Tutley". Accomplishments and Deeds Eragor and Aidar linked up with Kuzure, Mar, and Lorella, and helped remove the evil in the forest of the night. He also almost died to the hands of a normal guard He also is a key member of the Followers of the Wolf religion. After helping in transporting Kuzure's demon army across the planes, he is currently taking part in the reconquest of his ancestral home in Westerly as of 2 BA. Category:PC's Category:Golden Kingdom